Young Love
by sesshywife
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha a young couple living in a tiny apartment of Tokyo. Kagome is 6 months pregnant with Inu's baby but their family won't help them out with anything. What can this young poor couple do?
1. Chapter 1

I know i shouldn't be making a new story since i haven't completed not one of my many stories but still this one was really planed out and i just had to write it done. so i'll make this a short story so i can complete it on time and don't spend alot of my extra time on it.

**Inuyasha Taisho is 25 years old. Kagome Higurashi is 23 years old. They both live in a tiny apartment in the overcrowded cities of Tokyo, Japan. With none of their parents trying to help them, they are on their own. But the worst of all Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. What can this young poor couple do?**

**Young Love by, SesshyWife**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Ahh! Inuyasha!" A loud yell came from the back room of the apartment. Inuyasha heard the scream and dropped his groceries and ran to his Kagome.**

"**Kagome what's wrong." He yelled coming in the room finding her on the ground. He was knelt on the ground right beside her. **

"**Inuyasha I got cramp in my leg!" Kagome yelled crying. Inuyasha fell over anime style.**

"**All that noise over a cramp!" He yelled, Kagome instantly stopped crying.**

"**Yes a cramp. If you haven't noticed InuYasha I am pregnant!" Inuyasha regrets saying anything. Kagome has mood swings just like any pregnant woman.**

"**Well sorry! If you would just stay in bed like I told you we wouldn't have this problem." Inuyasha yelled and Kagome had tears in her eyes now.**

"**You know Inuyasha I just try to help you with things around the apartment and just be useful." Kagome cried her eyes out in her hands.**

**Inuyasha now felt guilty and didn't know if he should console her or leave her be. "Look Kagome I'm sorry."**

"**Sorry. Sorry is that all you can say is sorry! You did this to me! You should be the one pregnant not me! I can't wear what I want to wear. I look like a blimp! My back and feet hurt all the time and all you can say is sorry! I HATE YOU GET OUT!"**

**Inuyasha ran out just in time as she threw a lamp at him. She would always act like this in the morning. Last time she threw the cat Buyou at him.**

**He waited awhile until it got quite before stepping foot in that room. "Kagome I'm sorry. I wish I could take away the pain but I can't. Please just remember I love okay." He kissed her on the forehead as she sat on the bed.**

"**I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't hate you." She said lying kisses on his knuckles. That made Inuyasha's morning to prepare for the hard day ahead of him.**

"**Okay Kagome I have to go to work. Now I don't want you doing anything okay. I got some food for you to eat so just stay in bed and rest your feet." Inuyasha had to make sure she was okay he didn't want her or his unborn child getting hurt.**

"**Alright Inuyasha don't worry about me okay, I'll be fine." Kagome got up and pushed him out to the front door.**

"**Okay Kagome I'll be home by 10:00 alright."**

"**Yeah, yeah just go already." Kagome kept rushing him and he just smiled and kissed her on the lips.**

"**Wait for me babe." Kagome smiled back and was off to catch the bus to his much hated job.**

**Kagome smiled evilly. "Now to find that ice cream he's been hiding from me."**

So how do you like it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. i don't own anything but alot of sesshomaru merchandise, so just give me one little reveiw. like good job keep it up, great more, anything but not a flame cause i get really crunk, ghetto and straight up black when someone flames me so don't get on my bad side, cause i will make you cry.


	2. sorry

Hello all of my readers but i know it's been almost like a year since i've actually updated on any of my stories. but that's the thing i have officially quit. since inuyasha doesn't come on anymore it's over. i don't have any inspiration to write any more. so sorry to dissapoint everyone but i won't be continuing on anything for now on. if you would like to contact me or anything you can reach me at these acconts. or go to my website qothicpriestess. im really sorry people but that's the way things are now. sorry from the SesshyWife :) 


End file.
